39th New York Volunteer Infantry Regiment
|allegiance=Union |branch=Infantry |type= |size=Regiment |garrison= |nickname=Garibaldi Guard |battles=American Civil War *Battle of First Bull Run *Battle of Gettysburg *Battle of Bristoe Station *Battle of the Wilderness *Siege of Petersburg |decorations= |disbanded=July 1, 1865 }} The 39th New York Infantry Regiment, known as the "Garibaldi Guard," was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service This regiment was mustered in New York City by the Union Defense Committee, under the leadership of Col. Frederick George D'Utassy by special authority from the War Department during the Civil War of the United States. On May 27, 1861, they deployed to Washington D.C., having been authorized for a period of three years by New York State. Initially, the regiment was divided into eleven companies of men of different national heritage: three German, three Hungarian, one Swiss, one Italian, one French, one Spanish, and one Portuguese. On May 31, 1863, the regiment was consolidated into four companies: A, B, C and D. The regiment expanded as new companies were recruited in the field. On December 8, 1863, Company E was added; on December 14, 1863, Company F joined. On December 19, 1863, Company G was added; and on December 30, 1863 Company H joined. Companies I and K joined in January, 1864. Companies A, B, C and D were mustered out in New York city June 24, 1864. Enlistees who were not entitled to be discharged were transferred to other companies within the regiment. Six companies: E, F, G, H, I and K, remained in service. In October, 1864, a new Company D, mustered mostly from Malone, New York joined the regiment for one year. On June 2, 1865, the members of the regiment not eligible to be mustered out were transferred into the 185th Infantry. The regiment left the New York State May 28, 1861; served at and near Washington, D. C., from June 1, 1861; in the 1st Brigade, 5th Division, Army of Northeastern Virginia, from July 13, 1861; in Blenker's Brigade, Division of Potomac, from August 4, 1861; in Stahel's Brigade, Blenker's Division, Army of the Potomac, from October 15, 1861; in 1st Brigade, same division, Mountain Department, from April, 1862; in White's Brigade, Army of Virginia, at Winchester, Va., from July, 1862; at Harper's Ferry, W. Va., from September, 1862; at Camp Douglass, Chicago, Ill., from September 27, 1862; near Washington, D.C., 1st Brigade, Casey's Division, defenses of Washington, from December, 1862; in January, 1863, in 3d Brigade, Casey's, later Abercrombie's Division, 22d Corps; in 3d Brigade, 3d Division, 2d Corps, Army of the Potomac, from June 25, 1863; in the 3d, and for a time in the Consolidated, Brigade, 1st Division, 2d Corps, Army of the Potomac, from March, 1864; and was honorably discharged and mustered out, under Col. Augustus Funk, July I, 1865, except (new) Company D, which had been mustered out, June 7, 1865, at Alexandria, Va. During its period of service, 5 officers and 62 enlisted men were killed in action; 3 officers and 49 enlisted men died of wounds received in action; 1 officer and 158 enlisted men died of disease and other causes. In total, 278 men (9 officers and 269 enlistees) died while in service in the regiment. Of those, 1 officer and 99 enlisted men died while captured by the Rebel army. Total strength and casualties The regiment suffered a total of 274 fatalities. Eight officers and 107 enlisted men were killed in action or mortally wounded and 1 officer and 158 enlisted men died of disease.http://www.civilwararchive.com/Unreghst/unnyinf3.htm The Civil War Archive website after Dyer, Frederick Henry. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion. 3 vols. New York: Thomas Yoseloff, 1959. Commanders Francesco Casale See also *List of New York Civil War regiments *Italian Americans in the Civil War *Hispanics in the American Civil War Notes References *The Civil War Archive External links * New York State Military Museum and Veterans Research Center - Civil War - 39th Infantry Regiment History, photographs, table of battles and casualties, and historical sketch for the 39th New York Infantry Regiment. * http://www.dmna.state.ny.us/historic/reghist/civil/infantry/39thInf/39thInfThornyRoseChap9.htm * http://www.civilwarhome.com/italian.htm * http://www.daddezio.com/italy/garibaldi/index.html Category:New York Civil War regiments